


A New Life

by pinadogg



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, it's garmadon except he's sensei garmadon, takes place in between seasons 2 and 3, this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinadogg/pseuds/pinadogg
Summary: A Ninjago AU in which sensei garmadon adopts harumi instead of the emperor and empress :)
Relationships: Lord Garmadon and Harumi (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> what's up this is really short :(

To be honest, she was glad that she escaped when she had the chance. As much as it sounded like the perfect fairy tale for other kids, living a life of plastic was not for her. 

They had thought taking her in as the ‘Princess of Ninjago’ would help everything. Would replace what she had lost. To fix what those _stupid_ ninja had _failed to_ —

_~~(“We’ll see you when we get down, I promise.”)~~ _

Whatever.

It was nothing but a publicity stunt anyway.

She was glad that she escaped when given the chance. The last thing she wanted was to be bound to rules and makeup that had everyone see through a rose-tinted glass. 

Not with bigger, more obvious problems at hand. Honestly, the ninja didn’t deserve an ounce of recognition after their ‘heroic’ deed.

They were just a bunch of kids playing dress-up. And now, because of them, she was roaming the empty streets of Ninjago City on her own. Because of what the so-called heroes failed to prevent, her parents were…

“Are you alright?”

She lifted her head at the voice, expecting to see the usual expressions of pity and disgust that adults usually wore. Except there was none.

The man had knelt down in front of her, staring at her with nothing but genuine concern and a bit of worry. He had grey hair that went with maroon eyes, and he wore black and white robes laced with green. She couldn’t stop staring. There was something about him that was just so familiar— ~~_(“Well, aren’t you the quiet one?”)_~~

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been wandering around for quite some time, now. Are you, perhaps, lost?”

No. Yes? Maybe? She didn’t really know anymore. The girl eventually decided to just shake her head, but it was clear that her hesitance did not convince the man. He asked where her parents were, and she didn’t even bother trying to answer this time.

“..Right, well,” The man paused, “Why don’t you come with me to the monastery? We could get you cleaned up and settled there.”

In other circumstances, she probably would have run off by now. But something about the man that just made her feel so safe.. She responded with a quiet, “okay,” and reached for his hand once offered.

(She really was glad she had escaped when given the chance. A life of royalty was not for her).

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing :)


End file.
